


Fall Asleep on My Shoulder

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Hermione falls asleep while watching Netflix.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Fall Asleep on My Shoulder

Hermione stretched her arms out wide with a loud, heavy yawn.

“Ready for bed?” Fred asked, placing an arm around her shoulders.

“No.” She tucked her legs up onto the couch and nestled further into Fred’s chest. “I’m good. Let’s watch one more.”

Fred was starting to feel tired as well, but cuddling with Hermione and watching Netflix was more fun than going to sleep, so he allowed the next episode to auto-play.

Halfway through the adventures of the Schitt family, Fred noticed Hermione’s eyes had closed, and breathing was deep and slow. He kissed the top of her head.


End file.
